Isabelle Ruth Monteviere
Isabelle Ruth Monteviere is a protagonist from the Moonlit World; a wizard, apprenticed to the one known as the Mentor. A clever pupil of magic, Isabelle tends to wear her heart on her sleeve. She feels intensely and when befriended, remains intensely loyal to that friend. Someday, she hopes to become a respected member of the highest level a wizard could attain, a seat on the White Council. Origin Story A small town girl from Ottumwa, Iowa; Isabelle was a social butterfly who played softball and loved video games and anime-related hobbies. The only problem about her life was the odd fact that whenever she got frustrated, minor earthquakes occurred and she was clever enough to notice. When the Mentor arrived at her home, explaining the truth of her magic she listened and accepted the invitation to study magic under his tutelage. As of the start, she's nineteen years old. Adventure Summaries To be filled out. Racial Abilities and Weaknesses Isabelle is a Wizard of the faction that answers to the White Council; A human possessed with the ability to do magic and with it, comes a number of other additions. Barring violent accidents or murder, she is essentially immortal due to the magic she channels, healing her at an accelerated rate and enhancing her immune system. When she locks gazes with a being with a soul, she initiates whats known as a Soulgaze; a method to see the soul of the person you look at and who sees your soul in return, with the wizard unable to forget due to the Sight. The Sight goes by many names. It is the ability to see representations of magic on the physical world. For example, if a wizard sees a man whose wife has just died, he might see the man with sword wounds all over his body. It is able to pierce through various illusions. It has a major flaw that prevents it from being commonly used. What is seen is never forgotten. While there is a chance of seeing something positive, the chances are that the wizard would see enough negative sights to drive him into complete insanity. Every wizard has their own method and spells to channel their power. Wizards are bound by the Seven Laws of Magic, of which breaking any will bring upon the death penalty. For all their power, wizards are still susceptible to mortal means of inflicting death and pain. When placed under running water, its more difficult for them to use their magic as it 'erodes' their spells integrity. All wizards are capable of what is known as a Death Curse. A Death Curse utilizes all the power a wizard can access, including the energy it takes to stay alive, and so it is called a Death Curse because the wizard casting it will die by casting it. The curse's target is often the wizard's killer, but it can apparently be directed at anyone, regardless of the target's involvement or nearby physical presence. Any technology above WWII has a tendency to fail or short out in the presence of a wizard. Spell List *'Statiqua'- Repels water from self. useful for drying off and staying dry *'Hydrapum'- Violently push/pull nearby water in a controlled burst *'Visafreeze'- Freezes the water near the eyes. not lethal or permanent, but it sure as hell doesn’t feel good and does horrible things to vision *'Swafogo'- Causes water to burst into mist. A cup of water is enough to fill a room with a relatively thick fog. *'Arctis'- Freezes water *'Saunus'- Heats up water *'Tatooi'- Gathers nearby moisture in the air (if its raining she gets a /lot/ ) into a ball that floats in front of her, or on an object or person, soaking it. *'Grundun'- Violently increases gravity in a small area *'Grundup'- Briefly reverses gravity in a small area *'Homura'- Gathers gravity into a focus and blasts it out directionally when the focus strikes something. has to be an object, for whatever reason the human body is really bad at holding gravitational energy. She’s always done this one a bit subconsciously when playing softball. *'Stalasmash'- Violently projects a spike of rock from the ground, often at an angle. obviously needs a lot of rock beneath the ground, so can be difficult in urban areas. *'Kersunk'- Cracks the earth in a large circle. if above a cave or cavern or sewer or the like will usually cause a collapse to that area. doubles as a cave in causer when /in/ something like a cave, or a sewer *'Gigant'- Flings nearby loose rocks or dirt around. *'Arabia'- Converts nearby dirt or rock into a quicksand-esque substance *'Fwoosh'- A gust of wind powerful enough to move small objects around as a kind of poor man’s telekinesis *'Nyoom'- Really just a variation on Fwoosh, its used when throwing stuff, be it rocks, baseballs, tiny party members, what have you. Wind forms behind it to greatly increase throwing power and accuracy She’s always done this one subconsciously, and had a big part in her natural softball skill. *'Sparkus'- Creates a few sparks. one of the only things she can safely manage with fire spells *'Candlus'- Supposed to create a small gout of flame. Usually explodes instead, *'Kaio'- Release the energy stored in an enchanted item *'Deftes, Fundus'- Tracking spell. Isabelle’s version uses something of the person to be tracked ( a lock of hair or the like works best, but a dear possession or the like can also work just as well). and attunes it to a yo-yo. spun down, it will pull itself in the direction the person is currently in. *'Weimagus'- Shield spell. Not having been taught how to make a shielding charm yet, its not nearly as strong as an experienced wizard’s shield *'Trojus'- Wizards naturally screw with technology, but this gathers it up into a burst that with fry most electronics, engines, and the more modern firearms *'Jedius'- A straight up destructive blast of force, purple in color. Skills *'Craft(Potion Brewing)'-Potions are liquids and powders with magical properties. A potion consists of eight parts: a liquid base, five ingredients to engage five physical senses, one to engage the mind, and one to engage the spirit. These ingredients are different for each potion and for each person who makes them. The potion must also be infused with the wizard's will. *'Enchantment'- A wizard method to engrave runes and empower items, attuned to the wizards will and power. This enables them to go in better prepared in a number of situations, depending on the enchanted item in question. Isabelle has a very high aptitude and talent for this. *'Mythos(Wizards)'- While not in particularly knowledgeable about the Moonlit World in general, Isabelle does have enough knowledge of her own kind, to avoid dangerous misunderstandings. *'Medicine–' The user diagnoses and treats accidents, injuries, diseases, poisonings, etc., and makes public health recommendations. Though not a trained mundane doctor, she has been taught to use her skills and powers to heal. *'Occult–' The user recognizes occult paraphernalia, words, and concepts, and identifies grimoires of magic and occult codes when he sees them. The occultist is familiar with the families of secret knowledge passed down from Egypt and Sumer, from the Medieval and Renaissance West, and perhaps from Asia and Africa as well. In Isabelles case, this is very much a study in progress. *'Physics'– Grants theoretical understanding of pressure, materials, motion, magnetism, electricity, optics, radioactivity, and related phenomena, and some ability to construct experimental devices and test ideas. Isabelle uses this knowledge to craft her own spells and better understand her power. *'Melee Weapon(Softball Bat)'- Softball had always been one of her better sports and playing it had granted her, both the stamina to run really fast if need be as well as disquieting expertise wielding a softball bat. It won't affect certain creatures, but its enough to give any normal enemy a bad time in a tight corner. Equipment *'Wand of Water-' One of two wands used for channeling and focusing water and wind magic respectively. *'Wand of Wind'- One of two wands used for channeling and focusing water and wind magic respectively. *'Wizards Staff'- A solid metal baseball bat of her own design etched with runes for earth magic. *'Nikes of Force'- After seeing her mentor store energy in rings and release it, her devious little brain created something similar for her shoes, and as of the adventure start she's just finished them. In theory, much like with the rings they gather up the energy that one generates just walking around, which then can be released in a single burst. Character Relationships * The Mentor- Her teacher. A wizard who always put focus on the foundation of practical knowledge, who grew up during the eighteenth century. A grumpy if dour sort, he enjoys his students take on things and derives more amusement then he should, setting out various puzzles for her to solve in her training. Trivia *She has a weakness when it comes to casting Fire magic, to the point its been pushed off until much later down the line. *Her plushie collection is the stuff of legends. *Her favorite food are Schneeballs. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Characters